Help Me
by M42
Summary: Well, it's my first angst fic. Basically, they find a new member and she has some problems.
1. Recruit

A/N: Okay, yeah, I know, I already have how many fics going between here and fictionpress.net? And how many are there that still need to be typed? And what about the ones that need to be started, you know, the ones that are still just a scattering of ideas on paper in my room? Yeah, I know, I know, I'm horrible and I promised not to start another fic until I finished one of the ones currently alive, but, well, I lied. Gomen ne. So! Without further ado, this is my first angst story that I know will be angst from the beginning! Hope you like it, please R&R!  
  
Chapter 1, New Recruit  
  
"So, like, why are we going to attack Magneto's base Mr. Logan?" asked Kitty. She was a bit miffed about having to get up so early and then going off on this stupid mission when she had a date with Lance later that day. The others agreed, though for different reasons. Rogue liked being anti-social, Kurt needed a grooming and was shedding like crazy, Spyke had told his friends they would go skateboarding, Scott and Jean had a date together, and Bobby was just bored. They were all sitting grumpily in the back of the X-Wing, being driven by Logan. He seemed to be the only one interested in going on this mission.  
"I told you, Half-Pint, the Professor found a new mutant. He can't get into her head but he knows she don't wanna be where she is. Think of it as a rescue and recruit mission all rolled into one," Logan explained, trying to be patient.  
"Do you think it has anything to do with that attack on the anti- mutant organization last week?" asked Kurt, pulling out some more fur.  
"Hey, cut it out!" Rogue yelled at him, turning away and crossing her arms and legs irritably.  
"I don't know," said Spyke. "That was some explosion, though!"  
"They said it was nitroglycerin," said Scott absently, putting an arm around Jean.  
"Yeah," said Logan with a sigh, "this could have somethin' ta do with it. I sure hope not, though. Alright, quiet down, we're here." They landed stealthily and got out. They broke in and were met with an army of mechanical robots attacking them. Kitty ran ahead and phased through them, shorting their circuits. Magneto was standing at the back of the army, cursing. He smiled.  
"Well, well, I see my army is no match for you," he said, feigning a sigh of defeat. He turned to them and grinned. "Well, let's see how well you do against me new weapon. I'm sure you've seen it's potential on that new special about a week ago." He continued to smile and pressed a button, letting a metal platform carry him away as balls started to fly from the walls. Whatever they touched exploded.  
"What do we do now!?" demanded Kitty fearfully.  
"Run!" said Kurt. He quickly bamfed away.  
"Jean! See if you can stop them form moving! Scott, blast them, try to get them to blow up away from us. Kitty, you take Rogue so that she can phase through them. Iceman, freeze them!" They all nodded, not even caring that they had to take orders. Jean couldn't completely stop them, but she did slow them down enough for the others to take them out.  
While all this fighting was going on, Kurt found himself in a long corridor. He had been here before in one of their other battles, but he had forgotten where here was exactly. He simply pictured the place in his mind and bamf, here he was.  
"No, p-please stop!" It was a female voice, just ahead of him and around the corner. He froze. Should he go help her? Mind his own business? Go get help?  
"Listen, doll, Mags wants more of that nitro. Now if y' don't do it, I might have to use some more persuasive methods." She screamed and there was an audible rattle of metal chains. The voice was Sabretooths. That had decided it for him. Kurt bamfed back to the main entrance, grabbed Logan, and bamfed back.  
"What the hell are ya-"  
"Shh!" warned Kurt.  
"Stop it, please sir!" came the frightened female voice. Logan growled softly, sniffing the air.  
Snikt. "Sabretooth," he snarled. The protestations and rattling of chains stopped and Sabretooth walked around the corner. They could hear soft whimpering from where he came.  
"Wolverine..." he said, smiling challengingly. Kurt clapped Logan on the shoulder.  
"Luck!" he said, and was gone with a bamf. Sabretooth started toward Logan, then stopped, smelling the sulfur and brimstone behind him. He started to turn back when Logan tackled him.  
"Hey! It's okay!" Kurt was saying to the girl. She was about 17 and chained to the wall with shackles around her ankles and wrists. There was a bucket of water to her right and a blanket as well. Some of her clothes had been torn off by what appeared to be claws. Kurt, blushing, wrapped the girl in the blanket. She whimpered and tried to pull away from him. "Shhh, it's all right, ve're ze good guyz," Kurt comforted. She slowly started to calm as she heard the audible grunts from around the corner. Kurt quickly turned his head as there was a loud yell and a thud.  
As Sabretooth walked around the corner toward them, the girl panicked again. Kurt's eyes narrowed, knowing that he was the one who'd done this to the girl. She started to cry again, then stopped.  
"T-the bucket!" she said. Sabretooth and Kurt both looked at her uncomprehendingly. "T-throw the b-bucket at him!" she insisted. Kurt, without thinking, hefted the heavy bucket up and dumped its contents in Sabretooth's direction. He snarled as the acid began to burn into his skin. He had started to recover when Logan was on him again. Once the fight finally ended with Wolverine as victorious, he approached the other two teens.  
"What went on here?" he asked gruffly. The girl whined softly, shaking so much that the chains rattled.  
"I don't know. I sink Sabretooth vas going to..." Kurt trailed off, looking at the girl in the blanket. Logan understood and moved closer to her. Her eyes widened, resembling that of a trapped animal. Logan sliced the chains which attached her to the wall and she fell gracelessly in a heap. She crawled in the corner and hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing into them. She reached over and grabbed a stuffed dog, hugging it and rocking back and forth.  
"Come on. Let's get her back to the mansion," said Logan, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. He nodded, walking over to her.  
"Okay, I'm going to do somesing zat might be a little veird, but it vill get you out of here, okay?" The girl whined, cringing from them. Kurt sighed and gently put a hand on her arm. Bamf! They were back in the room where the flying orbs of nitro had been. The team was panting, looking up at them tiredly. There were no more orbs. The girl whimpered and clung to Kurt. He looked up at Logan for help, but he turned to the rest of the team.  
"Good work, guys. Now let's go."  
"Hey, is that the girl?" asked Spyke, standing. She whimpered and clung tighter to Kurt. Spyke backed away when Kurt glared at him, holding up his hands. "Okay, okay, I get it. Let's go, I gotta go 'boarding with my friends," he said complacently. The rest agreed that returning to the mansion would be a good idea before any other foes tried to attack them. They returned to the X-Jet and flew off. The passenger compartment was a bit more cramped with the new girl there, but there was less complaining. Everyone was too tired to complain. The only sounds were the engine and the soft whimpering of the scared new recruit.  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? This idea came to me last night for some strange reason and I wrote about a half page of notes. I may keep going even if no one replies, but please do anyway! My e-mail is jupitergurl02@hotmail.com and my AIM screen name is JupiterGurlAnime. My YIM screen name is JupiterGurlPrincess (what can I say, I like Sailor Jupiter). Now that I think of it, all this information is probably available on my profile. Oh well, saved you a trip to my profile page! Even though I have some, more plot ideas are always helpful! Thanks for reading and see ya next chapter! 


	2. Secrets

A/N: Yay! review ga arimasu! I gotta review! From Nari-chan, too! Thank you Nari-chan! (hehe, she's my idol. I love your stories!) Okay, that meanst, obviously, the story shall continue! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2, Secrets  
  
"I don't understand, Charles. What's the matter? Why can't you get into her head?" Logan was standing in the Professor's study, leaning against the door absently. They had brought the girl to the mansion and hadn't even been able to get a name out of her. She had hardly let go of Nightcrawler since she had arrived. Not that he seemed to mind too much.  
"Ja Professor. I mean, vhat could be blocking her mind like zat?" asked the blue fuzzy mutant. The girl was clinging to him still, making it awkward for him to sit in the chair. Whenever Logan spoke, she trembled.  
"I don't know, Kurt. It's a mystery to me... Perhaps... Perhaps you can get her to talk, Kurt. She seems quite fond of you. Or at least, not quite as scared of you."  
"She acts like I'm vone of her stuffed animals," Kurt whispered to the Professor, not wanting to hurt the girls feelings. The Professor smiled at him.  
"Try, for her sake as well as yours. Perhaps if you can talk to you, you can explain to her what's happened, and possibley get her to allow Professor McCoy to do a physical on her." Kurt sighed, nodding, and bamfed them up to his room. At first, the girl had been terrified of the teleportation, starting to cry whenever he did it, but within the last two days that she'd been there, she'd gotten used to it.  
"So..." said Kurt, looking at her as she clung to him, her arms wrapped around his waist and one cheek on his chest as she looked away. She never seemed to show any emotion besides fear. Kurt squirmed a little and she whimpered softly, hugging tighter as she looked up at him. He sighed. "Could you, uh, let go a little, please?" he suggested, trying to be kind about it. She hesitated, the slowly uncurled her arms from around him, then sat, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin on them.  
"Ah, sanks... Oh, here." Kurt handed her the stuffed dog she had grabbed on her way out of Magneto's place. It had been horribley filthy so they washed it. Whenever she wasn't hugging Kurt, it was the ragged old dalmation plushie. "Ze Professor only vants to help you. Zat's vhat ve all vant! Nobody's going to hurt you, I promise."  
No response.  
"So, don't vorry so much, okay?"  
No response.  
"Ah... so..." Kurt sat beside her, watching her start to rock back and forth, hugging the dog. He looked at her for the first time since they had rescued her. She had shoulder length black hair, stragglying and greasy from not being washed. She had refused any suggestion of bathing or changing clothes, much to Kurt's dismay seeing as she only stayed in his room. Her face was drawn and dirty, full of fear and sadness. Kurt looked into her glassy eyes, remembering a quote he once heard. How far is it from the eyes to the soul?  
He continued down, past her strained lips and dirty short-sleeved shirt to her arms which were wrapped around her knees, as well as the dog. They were light in complexion, suggeseting she didn't get out into the sun much. There were long red scabs in many places, Kurt assumed from either Magneto or Sabretooth. The other members of the Brotherhood would never do that. They were the enemy, true, but they weren't that evil.  
He sighed again, looking back up at her face. Her head was turned away, looking at the corner. She looked up at him, as if asking permission for something. "What's the matter?" he asked. She looked longingly at the corner again and he shrugged. He stood, walking toward it, and she followed. He blinked, watching her curl back up with her back to the corner. Some of the fear seemed to go out of her face then, and she looked up at him. He looked back, wearing the least threatening face he could. She looked down again, letting go of her knees with one scarred arm and starting to pet the ragged dog.  
"Please, you haff to talk to us! Ozervise, ve can't help you!" He wasn't angry, just desperate and getting frustrated. She looked up at him and stopped petting the dog.  
"I don't wanna talk," she muttered softly. Kurt blinked, sitting down next to her. It was a start. It was the first thing she'd said to anyone since she got here.  
"Vhy not?" he asked gently.  
"If I talk, he'll come get me again...." she said, sounding distant.  
"Who, Sabretooth? Naw, vhatever vas in zat bucket sure did slow him up! And besides, ve are all here and can protect you now!" He sounded very confident, as always, and she seemed to draw strength from this. "How about zis, ve talk about vhat you vant to, okay?" She looked at him aprehensively for a moment, then nodded.  
"Why am I here?" she asked, her voice soft and still a bit scared.  
"Vell, because ve rescued you. You remember being vith Sabretooth, right? Ve came and took you avay from him and brought you here," explained Kurt. She listened intently, seeming to remember. "So, vhat is your name?" he asked, still trying to be careful and not scare her into silence again.  
"M-my name?" she asked. Kurt nodded. "Marian...." she said, looking down.  
"Zat's a nice name. I'm Kurt, Kurt Vaghner. Itz nice to meet you, Marian." She smiled meekly at him and he smiled back, trying to keep his fangs hidden. "So Marian... Vhy did Sabretooth vant you zere? Ze last I heard, Magneto only took in mutants. Are you a mutant..? Or, uh, I mean, do you haff powers? Can you, I mean, do sings?"  
"I don't think I should say... I told M-magneto and he made me do bad things... I don't wanna do bad things..." She was scared againg and Kurt could tell she was ready to clam up again.  
"Okay, okay, it's alright." He thought for a minute, then turned to her again. "You know, you really should let Professor McCoy do a physical on you. It vould make sure zat you are healthy."  
"Okay," she seemed reluctant.  
"Really? Zat's great! Ve don't haff to do it now, zo. Are you blocking ze Professor vhen he tries to read your mind?"  
"Uh huh. I don't.... want him to find things."  
"But zat's how he can tell if you need anysing, serapy or somesing." He knew he was pressing, taking a risk, but she seemed to give a little.  
"But what if he finds bad things? Will he make me leave? I don't want to leave here.... I'm safe here. He won't make me leave, will he?"  
"No, of course not! Ze Professor is a nice guy, hasn't turned down a student yet! I mean, if he can accept a blue fuzzy elf, vhy vouldn't he accept you?" He smiled again and she smiled back. She was still scared, but she nodded. "That's great, I'm glad you let me talk to you. Oh, and vone more sing, can you do me a favor?"  
"What kind of favor?" she was hesitant and more than a little nervous, but she relaxed when he smiled at her again.  
"Could you take a shower and change your clothes? No offense, but if you're going to stay in my room, I'd like to be able to come in here vithout a closepin on my nose!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alright Marian, I need you to let me into your mind. I'm going to try to find out some information on you. Don't be scared, alright? You can hold Kurt's hand if you wish." It had been two more days and Marian was through with her physical exam. She seemed to like Beast, probably because he reminded her of Kurt. She nodded to the Professor, holding onto Kurt's arm with both of hers. He sighed, but tried to smile at her.  
The Professor held his hands to his temples. He concentrated, felt resistence, then he was allowed in as she let her defenses drop. He looked around seeing the many memories she had. There were some that were still black, but he didn't mind. This was a start anyway. He went up to one of the pannels, showing a small child in a bathtub. He knew that it had to be Marian as a girl and he smiled. She seemed so happy as large hands holding a soft spounge rubbed her back. She smiled, then sneezed.  
Suddenly, in the memory, there was screaming. The Professor watchd as the water started to turn red, turn to blood. He quickly pulled back, panting. "Iz everysing alright Professor?" asked Kurt. Marian had latched onto his arm in a death grip and he looked as if he were in pain, but he hid it. The Professor took a minute to process what he saw in his own mind, then smiled, opening his eyes once again.  
"Yes, Kurt, everything's fine. So, Marian, you can change the composition of liquids, right?" She jumped, looked up at Kurt's smiling face for strength, then nodded. "And Magento had you make that nitroglycerin, right?" Another weak nod.  
"It makes sense now! I knew zat somesing changed just before you told us to use ze bucket. Zat vasn't acid to begin vith, vas it?" She shook her head no, letting loose of her grip a little. There was a tap on the door and she was back to strangling his arm.  
"Come in, Mr. McCoy. You, too, Logan," said the Professor. They entered together and Beast started to talk, but stopped apon seeing the girl. She smiled shyly at him and he smiled back, clearing his throat and adjusting his glasses.  
"Ahem, Professor? Yes, we need to speak with you." He glanced at Kurt and Marian. "We need to speak with you alone," he added. The Professor smiled.  
"Of course, Kurt, Marian, we will finish our discussion later." They both nodded and Kurt bamfed them up to his room. When McCoy was sure that they were gone, he turned to the Professor.  
"Charles, listen, it's about the girl. I don't think we should let her stay at the mansion anymore."  
  
A/N: OOOOOH, cliffhanger. Hehe. Ta da! I don't expect this fic to be too long, and I do expect to finish it (for once). It'll be my first time ever completing a fic. While I do have ideas now, even ones for the end, I will eventaully run out. My e-mail is jupitergurl02@hotmail.com and my AIM screen name is JupiterGurlAnime. My YIM screen name is JupiterGurlPrincess (what can I say, I like Sailor Jupiter). So, anyone who reads this and has a suggestion, coment, or even a flame (I've never gotten one before. lol) can send it to me. What did Beast find? Is something wrong with Marian? Will Kurt ever be able to use his arm again? See ya next chapter! 


	3. Why?

A/N: Yay! Chapter three! I'm just moving right along, aren't I? Wow, what pride I have :P Okay, so what do you guys think so far? Still only one reviewer besides my friends who just tell me what they think rather than typing out a review. Come on you guys! Please review? For me? *puppy-dog eyes* Okay, I know last chapter was a cliffhanger, so hopefully this will fix things up. You know what, I'm too perky to write this now, so I imagine it will take a bit of time for me to get this chapter up, so I'm putting an apology in here. Gomen ne!  
  
Chapter 3, Why?  
  
"No, Charles, it's not that. Listen, I just don't think we should let her stay! She'd be a bad influence on the kids and-"  
"Logan. We can't let her leave. We can't. What happens if Magneto finds her again? The girl can change the chemical makeup of liquids! We've already seen what damage she can do. What damage she can do in the wrong hands. If she stays here, under our watchful eyes, then there is no danger. However, if she goes out in the open, who's to say what will happen? We can't let a little problem like this risk lives."  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with Logan, Professer." Beast had been silent until now throughout the whole arguement which had taken place much of the morning. They hadn't told anyone else the results of the tests yet, not even Marian. "The girl is a danger to the other students. Look at how she hangs on Kurt? What if he leaves for some reason? To go visit someone? She might lose control."  
"Chuck, listen. The kid's screwed up," said Logan, hands spread out on the Professors desk. He wouldn't look his friend in the eyes. "How can we let her stay? McCoy's right. She doesn't even socialize with the other students, but what about Kurt?"  
"Logan, many people have... issues. It's not something we can control. And besides. She's terrified, she's not going to try to hurt anyone, especially Kurt! She is a bit obsessive, yes, but she's not going to hurt him. I have a feeling she's quite... fond of him."  
"Professor," began Beast again. Logan roared, cutting him off as he slammed his fists onto the top of the desk.  
"Listen Xavier! The girl is messed up! She's depressed! Manic depressive! She cuts herself! Her own arms! How are we gonna control that?"  
"Y-you guys..? You're not talking about Marian, are you?" asked Kurt. He was standing in the doorway. Everyone whirled to see him.  
"Kurt, I'm sorry-" began the Professor. Kurt shook his head, covering his ears, and bamfed away. The Professor looked to Logan, then Hank for help. Both avoided him.  
"It's your own descision, Chuck. I can't tell ya how to run your place," said Logan calmly, then he walked out.  
"I am... truely sorry, my friend." Hank left as well. Xavier sighed, holding his head with his hands and wondering what to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Marian, are you in here?" Kurt had bamfed into his own room when he left the girl to go get a snack in the kitchen.  
"I'm here, K-kurt," came her soft, timid voice. She looked at him from the corner where she was hugging her legs to her chin, as always. "What's wrong? You look sad, d-do you want to hold m-my dog?" She had been acting quite childish since she had arrived, offering to let Kurt hold her stuffed animal whenever he appeared down. He shook his head.  
"No... I'm fine... Marian, can I talk to you again?" He sat beside her and she smiled.  
"Of c-course, Kurt," she said, smiling like a child. He tried to smile back.  
"I overheard Beast and Logan talking to ze Professor just now... Zey vere talking about you. About your exam vith Beast. Can I ask you about your arms?" He gently touched one of the red lines on her arms and she drew back.  
"W-why?" she asked, starting to rock and rub her arms. Kurt saw this as a sign that she was becoming more uncomfortable. It was strange how easy he could read her in just a few short days.  
"Vell, Beast said zat ze... ze marks here... Zat you did zem yourself... Iz zat right?" He was very careful about his words, as always. She looked at him a moment, not feeling anything, then nodded. Kurt broke down. "Vhy, Marian? Vhy vould you do zat??"  
"I dunno..." she rocked faster, rubbing her arms harder, squeezing them with her hands and leaving white marks along with the red ones. Kurt gently put his hands on her shoulders and she abruptly stopped, looking up into his eyes fearfully.  
"Marian, please tell me! I don't vant you to hurt yourself..." He was calm, collected. She seemed to calm a little, but not much.  
"I... I'm no good!" she yelled, starting to cry. "I'm bad! I'm no good! That's why I did it! That's why I cut myself!" Kurt gaped, awkwardly taking her into a hug to let her cry. She held onto him and hugged and sobbed for a while. They just sat like that, him sitting and hugging her while she sobbed. Then, she slowed and stopped.  
When he was sure she was better, he pulled her back again. Her face was strained, but she seemed at peace. "Marian... who told you zeez sings?" he asked, his voice soft and full of pain for his new friend. She gave a soft sob, not looking into his eyes.  
"M-my momma and daddy..."  
  
A/N: *gasp* Manic-depressive!? Uh oh! What does that mean?? LOL. I love to try to make things suspenseful. I know, it was short, but I'm sorry. I just wanted to get the next chapter up for today and so I wrote one really quick. I hope you keep reading (Nari, I'm beginning to believe that you're the only one reading in the first place T_T). Toodles! 


	4. Change

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter 4! And a new reviewer! Granted, one I had to hit over the head with an iron pipe and force to read, but still! LOL. Well, here's another chapter for the both of you!  
  
Chapter 4, Change  
  
Kurt was dumbstruck. He blinked, thinking that perhaps he misheard. He shook his head. "Your parents said zis? Vhy?" She squirmed uneasily, looking down.  
"Because it's true..."  
"No eets not! Look at you, I mean, you're beautiful! And you haff an awesome mutant power. I don't care vhat zay say, you are perfect in my eyes." She looked up at him and he was lucky that his furr covered the redness of his cheeks. She smiled, blushing as well.  
"D-do you really mean that, Kurt?" she asked. He nodded, smiling. She hugged him and he felt the wetness of hear tears dampen his fur. He sighed, laying a hand on her back as she cried silently. When she pulled away, the only sign was the wetness of her cheeks and the redness around her eyes. She was smiling. "I love to hug you," she said, her cheeks reddening a bit once more as she spoke. She kept her gaze downcast as if embarassed. "It makes me feel like I'm hugging my stuffed animals..." Kurt smiled, putting his arm around her gently.  
"Vell, you can hug me anytime." She looked up at him, shock and happiness in her eyes. He continued to smile at her and she gave him a quick hug, then pulled away. "Uh, zere is vone sing..." he said, a bit uncomfortable with the decision he had made, but knowing it needed to be done.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Vell, I just sink it vould be better if ve keep you avay from anysing sharp, okay?" he looked at her sympathetically, hoping she would understand. She hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Also, vhy don't you try to get to know ze ozer students here as vell?"  
"I see," she said, looking down sadly. Kurt blinked, confused. She had obviously taken his request the wrong way. "You're tired of me always hanging around, aren't you? I understand..."  
"No! eets not like zat at all!" he said quickly, his mind whirling as he tried to figure out a way to explain it to her. She looked up at him questioningly. "Vell, you see, ah... Professor McCoy and Logan both know about... about your condision. Zey haff been advising ze Professor against keeping you here. I just sink zat if you acted more like a normal girl, zen zey vould sink you cured and be more inclined to letting you stay." He was hoping her performence had convinced her. She stayed silent for a moment, taking it all in, then nodded.  
"I think I see what you mean. If I'm normal and make friends, then the others will let me stay, right?" Kurt smiled, nodding.  
"Right. So how about it?"  
"Sure," said Marian, smiling now. "But... can you do it for me?"  
"Do it for you? You mean make friends? I could introduce you, but you haff to make friends vith zem yourself. Let's start vith somevone easy, like Kitty, okay?" Marian nodded, standing. Kurt took her hand and she squeezed it, hugging his arm again. He was slowly starting to get used to this. Probably because his arm was starting to lose feeling. He led her down the hall to Kitty's room and knocked. She opened the door and smiled.  
"Oh, like, hey Kurt!" she said in her ever-so-cheerful way. "Come on in! Don't mind Rogue, she's got, like, some concert tonight or something." She stepped aside, letting them in. Kurt smiled at Marian reassuringly as they entered the messy room and sat on the bed.  
"Hey blue," said Rogue absently, still getting ready and not even glancing at them.  
"Hello Rogue. Kitty, zis is Marian, ze new recruit ve heard about. I've been assigned to introduce her to ze rest of ze students here," Kurt lied. He thought that it would be best to keep her past few days a secret.  
"Oh yeah, like, I remember. You're the one that we, like, rescued from Magneto, right? What a jerk! I hate that guy!" She smiled, holding her hand out to Marian. "My name's Kitty Pryde. Nice to meet you, Marian!" Marian hesitantly shook Kitty's hand, smiling.  
"Uh, you, too, Kitty. So, what can you do?" she asked. She really had been curious about all the other students here and what they could do.  
"Oh, like, I'll show you!" she said, smiling. She phased through the door, then walked back in. "Cool, huh? I can also, like, take out a mahcine by doing that. It, like, totally makes it short-circuit!"  
"Wow!" said Marian, genuinely impressed. She had no idea that there were that many others like her in the world. And to think, they all had different powers.  
"Thanks," said Kitty, smiling. "So, like, want me to help introduce you to the others? I think I'm, like, getting in Rogue's way here, anyway." They all agreed that that would be a good idea and went down the hall a little more to Jean's room. She answered before they even knocked, scaring Marian a little.  
"Eets okay, she's psychic, too," said Kurt, smiling. "Marian, zis is Jean Grey."  
"Hey Marian, feeling better? The Professor told us that you weren't feeling so good and we hadn't seen you at mealtimes. We were getting kinda worried."  
"Yes ma'am, I'm fine. It's nice to meet you," said Marian, still a bit awkward about being around others besides Kurt.  
"Oh, you can call me Jean. It makes me sound old if you say ma'am." She smiled and walked out of her room. "So, are you going to go meet everyone else?" she asked the group. They all nodded.  
"We're, like, helping her meet friends here," explained Kitty. Jean nodded.  
"Go bug Scott for me next, okay? Tell him to come see me. We were supposed to go out today, but he hasn't talked to me all morning. See if you can get him to tell you what's up, okay?"  
"Sure sing, Jean. Talk to you later!" Kurt put a hand on Kitty and Marian's shoulder and bamfed them to a different hall. He knocked on Scotts door and he called for them to come in. They did and found him sitting at his desk, working on homework.  
"Like, hey Scott."  
"Hey Kitty, Kurt. Who's this? We didn't get your name when we were bringing you home," said Scott, adjusting his glasses as he looked up at them.  
"Zis is Marian. She vasn't feeling too vell, but now she's better. Ve're helping her meet friends here," he said, the lie sounding more normal every time he said it. He hoped it was also sounding more believable.  
"Oh, hey Marian. Excuse me for not getting up, but I'm kinda in the middle of something here." It was true, getting up would be a chore. He had a book on his lap, opened, with a notebook inside it. There were scribblings all over it and he proceded to continue to write.  
"It's alright, really," she said, loosening her grip on Kurt's arm, much to his relief.  
"So, like, what's the deal with you and Jean?" asked Kitty, jumping right in with the question. Scott seemed surprised.  
"W-what do you mean? Has she said anything?" he asked, worried.  
"Only that you were supposed to go out on a date today. She feels like you're avoiding her, maybe you should go see her," suggested Marian. Scott hit his head with the heal of his hand.  
"Oh man! I totally forgot! It's our two month anniversary this week and I don't know what to get her. I've been freaking out about it all week. Thanks guys. I better go see her. Bye!" With that he closed the book and ran out of the room. Kurt bamfed them to the kitchen.  
"Zat's enough for now, I'm hungry!"  
"But we just had a snack in your room," said Marian.  
"Kurt's got, like, high metabolism or something. It makes him really hungry all the time, but he never gains any weight. That's, probably the reason he's so, like, hyper all the time," explained Kitty.  
"Hey, I'm a growing mutant!" he protested. Marian smiled, slowly loosening up. She let go of Kurt's arm as he made a TV dinner. Kitty got a bag of chips and Marian made herself a bowl of icecream. She looked in the fridge and frowned, seeing no sauce. She got a glass of water and looked at Kurt uneasily.  
"Uh, can I use my powers here?" she asked. Kurt smiled.  
"Sure, I don't see vhy not." He went back to eating and Marian concentrated on the glass of water, closing her eyes. It grew darker and became grey, starting to swirl. It slowly became thicker and darker until it was black. She opened her eyes and smiled. The water had become chocolate syrup.  
"Awesome!" Kitty exclaimed, smiling. Marian blushed.  
"It's nothing, really."  
"Are you kidding? That's, like, totally awesome! So, can you make, like, anything out of water?"  
"Well, sort of. I can change the chemical formula of liquids, making them any other liquid." To demonstrate, she poured the syrup over her icecream, then concentrated again. The syrup thinned and strated swirling again. It became lighter, turning to a brownish liquid. Marian smiled again when she opened her eyes. "See? Chocolate milk!" Kitty gaped and Marian smiled, handing it to Kitty. "Here, try some! I don't really like it. I prefer regular, but I'm not too good at re-changing something. It kind of got stuck on the way to normal milk."  
Kitty took the glass and sipped. Her eyes widened and she pulled it away, looking at it. "That's great!" She took another drink and Bobby came in. He served himself some icecream as well and sat down.  
"Hey, where'd we get chocolate syrup? Oh, and Kitty, that milk in the fridge is probably bad, I wouldn't drink it."  
"Bobby, zis is Marian. She's ze vone from Magneto's place," Kurt introduced. Bobby waved from across the table and Marian smiled.  
"She, like, made the syrup! And the milk!" said kitty excitedly.  
"What? How? Were you raised on a farm or something?" he asked. Marian smiled, getting another glass of water.  
"Would you like some or do you want butterscotch? I could try caramel..." she looked doubtuflly at the glass.  
"No, chocolate's fine. But that's just water," Bobby insisted.  
"Just vatch," said Kurt as Marian sat down, concentrating on the water and turning it to chocolate syrup. Bobby's eyes widened as she handed him the glass. He put his finger in it and sucked the chocolate off.  
"This is really good! Cool, thanks!" Marian blushed and nodded, sitting down to eat her own, but it had melted. "Oh, here, let me fix that for you." Bobby blew on her bowl and the icecream refroze itself. Marian watched in awe.  
"Uh... thanks..." she said, smiling. He winked and nodded. They finished their snacks, then went to meet the rest of the mutants together. They invited Bobby to come, but he said he needed to help Beast with something on the computer.  
Afterward, back in Kurt's room, Marian smiled to herself. Had she really found a place that she fit in? The people here were so nice to her. No one seemed to have a problem with her 'gift,' either. She was starting to like it here. That night, she got some sleep for the first time since she'd arrived.  
  
A/N: Awwwwwe. She made friends, and chocolate syrup! This was one of the more light-hearted chapters. I don't think that there will be many more. My muse is a sick, sadistic freak. It loves to torture me while I want to write by not giving me ideas, but now that I'm injured and feeling sick, it's givine me too many! Well, hope to get some more reveiwers! Bai! 


	5. Revenge

A/N: *Does her chapter 5 dance* TA DA!! Okay, now time to give credit to my lovely reviewers.  
  
Nari: Thank you! My faithful friend and idol! I kind of see what you mean about Beast, so I had him change his mind in this one. I just thought he would be worried about the safety of the other students, ne? Zakorea: Look! see? More! Cajun: Thank you much! I will try to keep up with the variety in this chapter, too.  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains some *almost* interaction between two characters. I didn't take it too far, though. Maybe when I get to writing my yaoi fic... hm... *evil grin* any suggestions??  
  
Chapter 5, Revenge  
  
"What's wrong, Logan? This isn't about Marian again, is it? I told you, she's staying. And Hank agrees with me. He was a little aprehensive at first, but I'm confidant that we can help her. Besides, it's been a month now and nothing has happened."  
"No, Charles, it's not about the kid," said Logan a bit angrily.  
"Well, then what is it?"  
"I don't know," he said. "I just... don't know."  
"Do you want me to try to read your mind again? Is that it Logan?" the Professor asked, rolling closer to the feral man.  
"No. I'm through with that for a while. Something's gonna happen. I don't know what it is, but it's something."  
"A feeling?"  
"Something like that. It's on the edge of my senses! It's not quite a smell, not a noise, either. Just... something."  
"Do you think it's the Brotherhood?"  
"No." Logan was quick to dismiss the Brotherhood. They were too clumsy. Someone didn't want to be discovered. "What if they're comin' to get her again?"  
"I'm sure she'll be safe here," said Xavier calmly. Why did he always have to be so calm? Couldn't he worry about anything? The Professor picked up on Logan's anger and sighed. "I'm sorry, friend. I am worried, but I also have faith in the students here. You should, too." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Who drank the last o' the milk?" demanded Rogue. It was a Saturday morning and the students had the day off from school and training. They were all getting up at their own leisure, but Rogue was the last. It wasn't that she slept late, she just took a while to put on the makeup.  
"Oops," said Scott. Rogue glared.  
"I could make some more if you like," said Marian. She was sitting next to Kurt, watching the weather on the small TV in the kitchen.  
"Sure Mare. Thanks," said Jean, getting a bagel out of the fridge and putting it into the toaster. Marian went and refilled the empty jug of milk with water. She concentrated, then handed it to Rogue who poured it over her cereal.  
"You know, we could start a business with you, Marian!" said Evan happily. "It would be great! Anything liquid, right?" Logan walked downstairs, smiling at the kids. He didn't want to let on that there was something wrong. No one seemed to notice his uneasiness.  
"Looks like zere's a storm coming. Darn, I vanted to teach Marian how to play Mutant Ball," said Kurt.  
"It's okay," she said politely. She was always very polite. "You can teach me some other time, Kurt."  
"I guess so," he said. "How about ve go to ze mall? Iz zat okay Logan?"  
"Yeah, whatever ya wan't," he said, sounding distracted. Then he realized what was being asked of him. "Actually, why don't you stay here with the rest of us?"  
"Vhat? Vhy?" Kurt asked.  
"Just do it, Elf," he demanded a bit angrily, leaving the room.  
"Vell zat vas odd... Vas eet somsing I said? Come on, Marian, let's go. I can at least explain ze rules to you, okay?" Marian nodded and smiled, standing and taking Kurt's hand. He bamfed them away to his room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kurt and Marian had been in Kurt's room for a while. Mutant ball was forgotten and they had been laying on the bed pawing at eachother. It was a while ago when they realized that they wanted to be more than friends.  
"Oh-!" Marian exclaimed in surprise as Kurt's tail traveled up the back of her shirt. It brushed against her bra strap and Kurt grinned. Marian looked hesitant and his grin faded.  
"Vhat's ze matter?" asked Kurt, sounding concerned.  
"It's nothing, I just- It," she bit her lip, unable to look him in the eyes. "It reminds me of... of Sabretooth."  
It was Kurt's turn to be surprised as he let his tail slide back out of her shirt. She blushed, but Kurt smiled. "Hey, don't vorry about it. You're obviously not ready for zis. It's alright, I understand." He sat up and Marian did the same. They sat for a while in silence, then Kurt looked at her seriously. "Marian...?"  
"Y-yes?" She was still a little hesitant when it came to people being serious. She had learned to be happy and joke around with everyone else, but when it came to anything serious like meetings or training, she fidgeted and clamed up.  
"I vant you to make me a promise, okay?"  
"Sure, Kurt, anything," she said, smiling now. She trusted Kurt with her life and would do anything for him.  
"I vant you to promise me zat you vont cut yourself anymore, okay?" Marian jumped. He had not brought this up since the last time that they'd talked about it when Kurt found out about her depression. "Marian?"  
"Okay, Kurt," she said, not looking at him. "I... I can't really promise I won't... but I will try. For you." He smiled and they leaned in to kiss. They were interrupted as the door was flung open.  
"Quit gropin' and suit up, guys. Somethin's comin'." With that, Logan shut the door and went to alert everyone else. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The younger mutants were always the last to get up. Rhane preferred to sleep as a dog. She said it helped her sleep better when she knew if anything jumped out at her she could just bite it.  
"Mr. Logan's been acting weird, don'tcha think?" asked Amara. Jamie nodded.  
"Yeah. He won't let anyone leave," said Bobby.  
"I don't care what he says, I can take care of myself. I'll just zap 'em if anyone tries to mess with me!" said Ray.  
"What about those machines in the danger room? Didn't work too well when you tried 'just zap 'em,' did it?" teased Roberto.  
"Hey, not like your 'sun strength' did much better," argued Ray. They all laughed, going downstairs.  
"So what's for breakfast?" asked Samuel. They all went over to the cabinet and looked.  
"Lucky Charms it is," said Ray. They all poured their breakfast and were about to devour it when the ground started to shake.  
"Huh? What's going on?" asked Roberto, looking outside at the hazy sky. Not good. Without the sun, he wasn't of much use to the group if anything went wrong.  
"Sorry, kids, breakfast's canceled!" said Logan. "Suit up. Somethin's comin' this way." With that, he went to go tell the others.  
Within minutes, all the mutants of the X-mansion were outside and prepared to fight. Logan watched as they came, wondering why he couldn't detect them. Then he saw the large machine and snarled. It was sending out waves which scrambled his senses of smell and hearing. With Magneto and Sabretooth were the Brotherhood. The Professor had been right. They were still outnumbered.  
"Get ready, guys!" said Scott, holding his hand to his visor.  
"Half-Pint. You see that machine? Go shut it down," Logan ordered. Kitty nodded. She ran toward it, but Pietro zoomed in front of her.  
"Uh-uh, little Kitty Cat," he said, holding his arms out to form a one-man barricade between her and the machine. Kitty was unperturbed, running right through him, then through the machine. Sparks flew and it shut down.  
"Damn you!" growled Magneto. He threw some metal orbs at Kitty, but they phased right through her. She stuck her tongue out and ran back to the group. Thunder started to rumble and the sky grew black.  
"Uh oh," said Todd, looking up at the sky. "This don' look too good, yo," he said, looking ready to hop away at any moment.  
"Shut up, frog breath!" said Rogue angrily. Scott sent out an optic blast at him, but he jumped out of the way. It hit the Jeep instead.  
"Hey! Watch the wheels!" said Lance complacently.  
"Why must I be stuck with the irresponsible children?" complained Magneto. "Well don't just stand there! Throw rocks at them or something!" he demanded of Lance. Lance glared and the ground started to shake. The mutants were knocked off of their feet and Sabretooth took this moment to jump out of the vehicle and run at Marian. She saw him and clung to Kurt, near tears. Logan intercepted the confrontation.  
Snikt! "Come on, Sabretooth, don't get the girl into this. This is about you an' me, bub." With that, Logan lunged at Sabretooth, knocking him back. The other mutants had regained their feet. Cannonball had knocked Lance off of his feet. Kitty had shut down the Jeep, much to Lance's horror. Jean had Pietro suspended in the air and Spyke was taking practice shots at him. Rhane had bitten Magneto's ankles and he had put a collar on her which was currently being held by Fred. The Blob smiled, but was taken by suprise when Beast tackled him. Rhane ran away to the rest of the group, having Bobby freeze the colar for her. It shattered.  
Evan had given up trying to hit Pietro and let Magma take over. He set his sights on Magneto. He had knocked two of the metal balls off course, but another had caught him in the stomach, forcing him to his knees where the metal flattened out into cuffs. Luckily, Ororo zapped Magneto before they could clasp around his wrists. Magneto's scream gained everyone's attention as the lightning went through his entire body and all the metal around him. Fred, who had Ray in a bear hug, was also shocked. Ray shook it off quickly and ran back to the group, laughing and adding his own lightning bolts to the mix.  
"Enough!" shouted Erik after deciding there was no way for them to win. "This isn't over, Charles. We'll come back for the girl, I garauntee it!" They were all surrounded in metal orbs which flew off. The students all stood around, looking at eachother in silence. Logan was glaring after the orb which contained Sabretooth, a few scratches healing on their own. Suddenly Kurt looked around.  
"Hey! Vhere's Marian!?"  
  
A/N: Ta da! I always say how much I suck and how much I hate doing battle scenes and I pertains to this one, too. I had to add in the younger mutants because you guys all seemed to like me having a variety of characters. Plus they're fun! I like Jamie! He's my friends! Hehehe. Yes, I know, if you've read my other X-Men story (which I suggest you do? Pweese?) then you know I'm really just a goofball. Sorry this one took so long. I went on vacation. But it's done now, right? I think that the next chapter will be the last. It's been funzies, but no one's reviewed enough and I already have the ending picked out, so I'm just gonna do it and get it over with so that I can finish my other story. If you like this one, read that one! It has nothing to do with Marian, though. It's a 'What if my friends and I had mutant powers and went to live at the mansion?' fic. Hehe. Be afraid... Be VERY afraid... MUAHAHAHAA...ha... ha.. okay. I'm done. Bai! 


	6. You Promised

A/N: Okay, I don't have much prep for this chapter. Just, uh, beware, it's pretty sad.  
  
Chapter 6, You Promised  
  
It didn't take Kurt long to find her. She always went to his room when she was scared or felt alone, and he was always there to console her. At least he had been until now. He didn't even stop to think that she would be effected by the attack. Stupid! He reached for the handle of the door, but stopped. There was sobbing on the other side. He sighed and opened the door quietly  
Marian was sitting on the floor on the opposite side of the room behind the bed. She was rocking back and fourth and she had her back turned to Kurt. He cleared his throat softly. "Marian...? Are you all right?" She jumped. She had obviously not heard him come in.  
"G-go away!" Her voice was strained and harsh. She sounded angry and miserable and it hurt Kurt to see her like this. He took a couple steps into the room toward where she was sitting.  
"Please, Marian, I just vant to help you," he insisted. She started to sob again, then she stopped. He saw her shoulder move and she yelped as if in pain, then began to sob again. He blinked, stepping toward the bed again. He could see over her head now, just barely, but it was enough to see what she had done.  
There was blood everywhere, all over her arms and her clothes and his carpet. She held a bloodied razor in her right hand and there were fresh marks on her arms. Kurt gasped and leaped over the bed.  
"Vhat are you doing, Marian!?" he demanded of her. He didn't sound angry, just scared and confused. She had told him that she would never do that again. She had promised him! She turned to him, her eyes wild as he tried to grab her arms. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to get the blade away. He grabbed the arm she had cut by the wrist and went to reach for the other, but she was faster.  
Kurt cried out and let her go, pulling away and holding his face. The blade had caught him under the eye, right on his cheek. He didn't have time to asses the damage, though, because Marian was coming at him again. She sliced his arm this time and he had no choice but to back away. He grabbed for her hand and managed to take the blade, then bamfed away.  
He found himself in the bathroom then. He pulled his hand away from his cheek and saw that his fingers were dark with blood. He groaned and looked into the mirror and saw that the cut was nearly down to the bone. More blood ran down to his chin and even more from the cut on his arm which was nearly as bad, though his fur had stopped the blade some.  
Kurt sighed and washed his hands, thinking. He rinsed the cuts, though it was painful, then started off toward the infirmary. He stopped when he heard the Professor's voice in his head.  
'Kurt, what's the matter? I feel your dark thoughts from all the way in my study. What's happened?' Kurt winced, trying hard to block his thoughts. He knew, however, that it was too late. He sighed and bamfed into the Professor's study, his head and tail drooping. The Professor gasped when he saw the cuts.  
"Kurt, you have to go see Beast about those later," he said, assuming he got them in the fight. "Now, tell me what happened."  
"I don't know if I can, Professor... I Don't even know vhat happened myself!" said Kurt forlornly, sitting in one of the large comfortable chairs near the Professor's desk. The soft cushions were of little comfort now, however. He held his arm, careful not to let any of the blood get onto the fabric.  
"Kurt, perhaps I should read into your thoughts? Would that help?" Kurt looked up at him, then nodded dully. The Professor wheeled closer to him and put his hands gently on Kurt's temples. His eyes rolled back into his head and he found himself standing in Kurt's mind. He looked around and saw the panel projected to him where he witnessed Kurt's confrontation with Marian. He pulled away sadly and when he did, he noticed that Kurt was crying.  
"I'm sorry, Professor!" he sobbed, hugging his knees to his chest like he had seen Marian do almost every day since her arrival. He cried and brushed the tears away, the salty water mixing with the blood of his cut. "I was stupid to sink zat I could help her," he said, crying still. Then he curled up even more and his sobbing was wordless, but full of grief.  
"I am sorry, Kurt. I should have warned you... Mr. McCoy and I had guessed that she was not completely healed. We should have told you that something like this might have happened. It is not your fault, Kurt, I assure you. She lashed out at you because you were there. Had it been anyone else, she would have done the same."  
"She promised me, Professor! She promised!" Kurt sobbed. The Professor nodded.  
"I know, Kurt, I know. But I don't think she has complete control of her actions. I know she didn't want to hurt you. She likes you Kurt, maybe it's even love." Kurt shuddered. He hadn't told anyone about his relationship with Marian except Logan. The large mutant had caught them cuddling one night and he had been forced to explain. Now this memory which should have brought joy stung deeper than the cuts he had sustained.  
"Professor... Someone should go to her. I don't know vhere she got ze blade..." Kurt looked down and jumped. In his free hand, the one that wasn't holding onto his knees, he still clutched the razor blade. He opened his hand and winced. The blade had bitten into the flesh deeply and he hadn't even known. The Professor saw and took it gingerly, setting it on the table. Kurt looked at his hand and winced.  
The Professor turned away, closing his eyes. He called out to Logan to tell him to get Marian and keep an eye on her, then turned to Kurt. "I've sent Logan to take care of her, Kurt. Would you like to go see Beast now?" Kurt nodded and the Professor sent him down to the infirmary.  
Later that day, Kurt was sitting up in a tree, watching the empty grounds. Everyone had heard what had happened, but were told to act like normal. Instead, they all avoided everyone else. Kurt looked at his bandaged arm and hand. The blood was seeping through the coverings and it was time for him to go see Beast again to have the bandages reapplied. He started to bamf down to the infirmary, but stopped in the kitchen for a snack first. He started when he saw Marian.  
"Ah- H-hey Marian-" he said nervously. The Professor had told him that, most likely, she wouldn't try to attack him again. He had said that she would most likely feel much regret. She looked horrible, Kurt noted. She had obviously been to see Beast as well and her arms were wrapped in several places. Kurt sighed softly and sat across from her at the table. She had a glass in front of her and was toying with it absently. She looked up when he sat.  
"I'm sorry..." Her voice was soft and Kurt was reminded of the day that she arrived at the mansion. Was it really only a month and a half ago? He sighed and shook his head.  
"I know," he said.  
"Are you hurt bad?" She was looking down at the table again. Kurt shook his head.  
"No, not too bad. I vas on my vay to get my bandages changed, vould you like to come? It looks like yours could use it as vell." She nodded and stood.  
"Can I get something to drink first?" she asked. Kurt nodded and she went to the sink. She filled her glass with water and Kurt turned away again.  
"You can probably bring zat vith you," he said as he began to walk toward the infirmary. He didn't notice as she concentrated on the liquid, making it murky. He turned quickly when he heard the glass shatter on the floor. "Marian!" he cried out, running to her side as she fell. He caught her and she began to cry.  
"I'm so sorry, Kurt! I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. Her legs had gotten cut by the glass and Kurt nodded, setting her down in a clear area. He shushed her and tried to calm her.  
"I'll go get Beast, you should haff zose cuts looked at, okay?" She nodded meekly, hugging her knees to her chest with both of her bandaged arms. Kurt bamfed away and came back with Beast, but when he looked to where he had left Marian, she was lying on her side. Hank quickly went to her and examined her legs and arms, then took her pulse. He sighed softly, looking at Kurt with pain in his eyes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It had been two days since Marian was pronounced dead. Kurt had been in his room the whole time and no one had even bothered to ask him to come out. They knew that it would be best to let him be on his own. On the third day, there was a knock at his door.  
"Come in," he muttered, and Hank opened the door. The Professor rolled in after him. Kurt sat up on the bed, hugging his arms and squeezing them, again, something he had learned from watching Marian. The thought stung and he knuckled tears from his red puffy eyes again.  
"Kurt... I won't bother asking how you are, the answer is obvious," said the Professor gently. He was looking down, unable to look at his student.  
"What happened?" Kurt asked louder than before. Hank and the Professor looked very uncomfortable.  
"Well, we have finished the tests," said Beast, wringing his large blue hands awkwardly. Silence followed and he looked to the Professor for help. Xavier sighed and rolled toward Kurt slowly, taking one bandaged hand in his own.  
"Kurt, Marian was sick. She was very sick..." He said this slowly and Kurt looked up. He nodded numbly.  
"I know," he said. He clenched his teethe, not wanting to cry in front of his teachers.  
"She... used her gifts to end her own life..." said the Professor, looking down at his hands which were wrapped around Kurt's.  
"She poisoned herself," said Beast from behind the Professor. Kurt nodded. He had expected as much.  
"It would have been possible to save her," continued Xavier, "But when she dropped the glass and it cut her legs, the poison went into her blood stream. Are you all right Kurt? I know it hurts, but you really need to cope... We've all lost something by loosing Marian. She was your friend as well as being friends with the other students."  
"I know, Professor," said Kurt, slowly pulling his hand away. He felt strangely empty. Not empty as in sad, just empty. "I sink I'd like to be alone now," he said.  
"Kurt, we're worried about you. We don't want you to... to do something like Marian did," said Hank, looking down at his student.  
"I know, Mr. McCoy. I von't. I promise."  
  
A/N: Ta da! The last chapter. This story didn't quite take off as well as I had hoped, but that's all right, I had fun anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it as well! Read my other stories, too! R/R on this one, I wanna see what you guys thought! What do you think of the ending? I wasn't really sure how to end it, so that's what I did. Hope you guys liked it! It was fun! 


End file.
